


Today's Blue Sky

by hi_no_senshi



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_no_senshi/pseuds/hi_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I learned how to do something..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today's Blue Sky

It wasn't so bad when it was only a week or so. Especially the times that Ichijou-san came with him (not often enough, but as often as he could, and treasured).

...the times that it was a month or two. Sometimes he noticed then. One time it was accidentally six and a half months - not because he was a flake, but because there were massive bushfires in the tiny town in Africa where he was staying, and he truly couldn't get back home. Had to help rebuild. He managed to send a message to Ichijou-san when the communications towers were rebuilt, so no one thought he was dead, but it was still... still long enough.

Long enough for him to notice the tiny signs of Ichijou-san ageing.

He didn't think he'd notice, if he weren't Kuuga. They really were tiny signs, after all. The subtle deepening of the near nonexistent lines at the corners of the eyes. A strand or two of hair beginning to shade to white.

Ichijou-san was still very much in his prime, after all. It wasn't like his skills or his mental faculties were deteriorating. 

But Godai could see that time coming, and while that would've hurt him even if he weren't Kuuga... because he _was,_ and because even with the most critical eye he couldn't see any ageing in himself, it near destroyed him to see it in Ichijou-san.

It had been nearly seven years after the final battle against Daguva, this time, when he returned to Ichijou-san.

"Mother is not well," Ichijou-san said suddenly, during a very late dinner. Nearly two a.m., in fact. "She has kept herself fit for many years, but she is not young any more."

Godai put down his chopsticks. He reached to his left to cover Ichijou-san's hand with his. Ichijou-san looked down at their joined hands for a moment on the red tablecloth, then fought visibly for control. 

With a strangled tchh of protest, Godai went down on one knee next to Ichijou-san's chair and pulled him gently into his arms. "We should go and see her," he said softly. "We should spend as much time with her as you like. I want to say hello to her, but otherwise you can be alone with her as much as you want, don't worry about me, Ichijou-san." 

"Ah, but I am." Ichijou-san hadn't started crying, but Godai could hear the tears in his voice. He gripped Ichijou-san's back and stared unseeingly at the wall of the small apartment. "I'm being selfish, Godai. She's just a little more frail. Still able to work, on light duties. Not on the brink of, of passing away by any means, but I can see it approaching, and I -"

"You?" Godai prompted softly. 

"I keep thinking about you."

Godai made a small wordless sound, affection and love and sympathy and good humour. He was fine, after all. 

"No, not like that. About how you'll manage when I'm dead." 

...oh. 

So he could say the word when it was to do with himself. Godai swallowed, lifted a hand to stroke through the soft hair. "Not for a long time." 

"No, but it's coming. Don't think I've not noticed your lack of growing older. Not just emotionally," there was a weary smile in the voice, "but physically. Yet time marches on for me." 

They were silent for a time. Godai was much more shuddery than he cared to admit. 

"I learned to do something, Ichijou-san. I have much more control now over Kuuga, and it seems that how I look normally is related to that. So I..."

"...can make yourself look older?"

Ichijou-san pulled back at that, and Godai reluctantly let him. He had a hand on Godai's shoulder, and his eyes were dark with concern. This was yet another reason why Godai loved him so ridiculously much. He thought of himself as the serious police officer, and he was, but he was so very warm and compassionate. Always willing, ready, to take on someone else's pains. 

Godai cupped his face, leaned against his knees. "Yes. But I won't." 

Definitely not. It was too strange to do it. He should be ageing normally, yes, but to force it just made it worse. 

Ichijou-san shook his head. "No, please don't. It would be..."

"Wrong. Yes. Except for the times when you'll otherwise be accused of robbing the cradle and hit with old ladies' purses." 

Ichijou-san managed a laugh at that, and Godai leaned forward enough to kiss him. 

"I hate this," Ichijou-san said much later, in bed, and Godai wasn't foolish enough to make a joke about him meaning what they'd just done.

"I do, too," he said softly, eyes closed against the sun rising directly into his face. Somehow it was easier to admit it when he couldn't see Ichijou-san's face. "But we'll be all right, Ichijou-san. We'll face each day as it comes, like we always have."

Ichijou-san was warm against his front, and Godai tucked them more closely together. They wouldn't have 'always' forever, but there was nothing he could do about that. All he could do was try not to taint today's blue sky with tomorrow's worries.


End file.
